ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Eye Slugger
The is the signature space boomerang weapon of Ultraseven. The crest on Ultraseven's head that can be detached and used as a projectile weapon. It is Seven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra items, as well as being one of the most iconic and inspiring items to come from the Ultra Series. Ultraman Orb also has an exact copy of the Eye Slugger when he uses his Emerium Slugger form, as part of the assets from Ultraseven's Ultra Fusion Card. Ultraman Geed uses the Geed Slugger, derived from the Eye Slugger when he uses his Solid Burning form, as part of the assets from Ultraseven's Ultra Capsule. Etymology The name "Eye Slugger" was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye", hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to Ultraseven, the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger"—according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultraseven" (2005). Usage When not in use, Seven mounts the Eye Slugger on his head as a crest. The Eye Slugger can be used as a projectile weapon or as a close range combat weapon, and is cable of cutting through immensely dense objects. Seven can also direct energy into the Eye Slugger as to make its impact more powerful as well as splitting into multiple Eye Sluggers to deal more damage to an opponent. Powers : Ultraseven can direct energy into the Eye Slugger before firing the weapon towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. * : When a blue variant of the Ultra Superior is fired at the Eye Slugger, it can can multiply into many copies. ripGUTS.gif|Ultra Knock Tactics IllusionicSlugger.gif|Illusionic Slugger - Ultraman Orb (Emerium Slugger)= * ウルトラノック戦法|Haipā Urutora Nokku Senpō}}: Orb fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Seven's Ultra Knock Tactics. This is used in conjuction with the Orb Sluggers. HyperUltraKnockTactics.gif|Hyper Ultra Knock Tactics }} Gallery Eye Slugger.gif Seven Eye Slugger.gif Eye Slugger action.gif Eye Slugger moving.png Seven Eye SLugger.jpg Seven dead Eye Slugger.png Robot Ultraseven Eye Slugger.png Zero with Eye Slugger.png Eye Slugger SOS.png Eye Slugger sunset.png Eye Slugger galaxy neo.png Eye Slugger Manga.JPEG IMG 0668.jpeg|Orb's Eye Slugger IMG 0773.jpeg IMG 0772.jpeg IMG 0771.jpeg IMG 0764.jpeg IMG 0763.jpg ESSlash.gif Trivia *It has been incorrectly referred to as an "Ice Lugger" by various sources. * In the Heisei Ultraseven series, Seven's Eye Slugger was broken on the top at the end of an episode. This was because he repeatedly struck King Joe's hard Pedanium body in the same spot until the robot was defeated by his Ultra Knock Tactics technique. **However, in the next episode, it appeared back to normal. References *Ultra Seven - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Crest Weapons Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultraseven Category:Weapons